Blog Fiction
Blogs are a type of''' ''Electronic Literature. ''' *Blogs are a Web 2.0 tool. What is Blog Fiction? *As defined by DustinM., blog fiction is a "serialized literature published to a blog that is written in a diary format. Often, but not necessarily, the fictional writer of the blog will interact with its readers.""Blog Fiction Defined" Page 1 DustinM. has compiled a list of different characteristics and possible iterations of those characteristics. Starting from the top node, work down the tree diagram and see what a specific literature is. Keep going until you get to an end point. If the endpoint is orange, then it means the blog is "Blog Fiction". If it is green then it means it's not only "blog fiction", but a "Blog Novel" as well. If no color, then it is something else. "Blog Fiction Defined" Types of blog fiction *Pretend Diary *Posted Novel *Serialblog Types *Pretend Diary *Posted Novel *Serialblog Dustin M.'s Characteristics of Blog Fiction *text vs. multimedia *ebook vs. serial *diary format vs. non diary *one author vs. many authors *narrative vs. character *one character's diary vs. multiple characters' diary *blog aware vs. non blog aware *hazy-time vs. real-time *general collaboration vs. role play Urban 30 What is it? Urban 30 is a great example of an Electronic Literature (Overview) . It is a blog that consists of talented writers from he U.S., Canada and England. Each writer represents one character throughout the blog. At the Urban 30 Writers page you can find information on each writer. This blog creates a space for each writer to develop his or her own hero story. Since one writer is in control of only one character, in order to have a guest appearance of another character in his or her story, the writer must collaborate with the owner of that character. This creates a more exciting atmosphere for the Urban 30 blog. The Story Behind It “These ain’t your Dad’s batch of heroes, sworn to protect and serve”."The Urban 30 About" The characters in these story lines were brought together by a leader known as Dispatch. He is not only concerned with the problems in the city of Washington D.C., but the issues of each character and they do have their issues. Even though sometimes their problems consume all of their attention, they still manage to save the city from whatever evil that is out there. Animations thumb|| Urban 30 is not just fiction stories. Check out some of the videos to see what the characters are like outside fighting crime Fake Steve Jobs When evaluating Fake Steve Jobs, Dustin M.'s characteristics of blog fiction above are used to show an example of how the chart is used to characterize blog fiction . Fake Steve Jobs is primarily made up of text. This is obvious, or else the page would not be considered blog fiction. The next branch is where a decision should be made whether the blog is an ebook or serial. This Fake Steve Jobs blog is serial. The next determination is whether the blog is in diary format or non diary. With references to "over the weekend" and referring to "yesterday" and referring to recent occurrences such as Steve Job's death, it is considered to be of a diary format because there is indication that time has elapsed between each post. Next, it is determined that there is one author. Fake Steve Jobs is a character blog because it gives us insights and thoughts of steve jobs but does not narrate steve jobs' life. The entire blog just drops his opinions and thoughts, but does not narrate. The next branch is whether the blog is one character's diary or many characters' diary. Fake Steve Jobs is clearly one characters' diary; it is just one person pretending to be Steve Jobs. The author is blog aware as he uses the term "you" as the audience which are his readers. When he states "many readers wrote in to point this out" it is apparent that he knows the public is reading and is hence his audience. The next determination is whether the blog is in hazy-time or in real-time. Since the blog is not written everyday, and when the author refers to yesterday and over the weekend, the reader's time is not consistent with the blogger's time. Specific dates are not used and when it was written remains hazy to the reader."Fake Steve Jobs" Page 4 thumb|| Take a look at Fake Steve Jobs about by clicking here. Examples *My Scar Tissue *Chasing K8 *Science Fiction Blog thumb|300px|right Sources Category:Electronic Literature